All I Want For Christmas Is You
by theartnerd333
Summary: Annabeth Chase is tired of waiting for Percy. She is sick and tired of coping and missing the legendary Percy Jackson. Ever since Percy Jackson left on Christmas Eve to the war, there had been absolute no news ever since. Tired and lovesick, Annabeth slowly starts to get depressed. All she ever wanted was Percy by her side. But will Santa grant her wish? Or will he not? One-shot.


**Hey all my fellow readers! So, I would like to say this is the second day of my winter spree! I am going to write a Christmas one-shot tomorrow and boy did I dedicate a lot of my time to writing these one shots. Once again, I had also made another one-shot called Under the Mistletoe, so go check that out because the tale has an unexpected twist to it! ;) Also, I am currently writing a Fanfiction story (once again Percabeth) called It's Her, Why Her?. If you hadn't checked it out, please do! The summaries and all that good information is at my profile so go check that out! Okay...this was a story that I fairly enjoyed writing. I do hope you like this chapter! Please review and tell me what YOU think personally! Also, I would like to thank all of my supporters and you viewers for even clicking on the story. Anyway, without further ado, enjoy and review and lastly, read on! :)**

 **-December 24: Christmas Eve-**

 **Annabeth POV:**

I will tell you the truth.

Percy Jackson disappeared.

It is true.

It had already been a year.

A year since he left to serve the army.

A year since I suffered from heart ache.

A year since I had doubts of his death though no mail had come.

Is he fine?

Is he happy?

Did he somehow find a new girlfriend to replace me?

I bit my lip, cuddling in my gingerbread themed blanket. Staring at the T.V. that was showing a romance movie, I breathed.

 _If Percy was here at this day, then he would probably envelop me with so much kisses and snuggle with me. And when I would be falling asleep, he would whisper how much he loved me in my ear. And after that, he would probably sleep and snuggle with me, on the couch where the next morning I would probably pepper him with so much kisses..._

I shook away the depressing thoughts. Besides...he wouldn't come. I should stop thinking of him.

 _But...don't you love him so much?_

Shut up Annabeth.

Yanking the blankets to envelop me with warmth, I munched on the popcorn that I had made. Okay, make fun of me. I am just spending my whole Christmas Eve sulking on the couch watching random romance movies (or the best parts are the architecture tour channels), and just feasting on unhealthy good. I get it. But today somehow made me feel so depressed. I felt like I really had no purpose in living. Every day, since Percy had gone, I had became unhappier as days passed. Even the love of architecture kind of died down. Sure, I could be exploding with ideas and sketching in my notebook, but I really could not help but think of Percy. I love him so much. And every day without his kisses or his laughter on my lamest jokes...

I wasn't perfect.

I wasn't popular.

I just...I was a loner at high school.

Percy was there for me though...he stuck with a nerd...

I shook my head, wiping the sudden tears that trickled down my cheeks. Foolish me. I am stupidly coping my problems by junk food and T.V. I had done really nothing effective. Unless it was sparkling the whole house with Christmas decorations, decorating my wall with Christmas assesorries...and lastly...sketching a picture of Percy and I on my bedroom wall...yeah...not much.

Wait...

Then thinking about it, I hadn't just been sulking.

But why was I feeling like my day had no purpose?

 _Well Annabeth, maybe if Percy was here to decorate WITH you, you might've thought you've done more work than you ever expected._

Really Annabeth, shut up.

I groaned, feeling a head ache form. Wow. Right before Christmas, I was already feeling depressed. I grasped the remote and turned off the T.V. Who cares about those romance films? All they do is make me miss Percy more. I set the untouched popcorn to the side, and decided to go to bed.

Besides...it is one hour before midnight. It is natural to just stay in bed.

Who cares if the popcorn will get soggy and disgusting in the morning? Who cares about the whole house getting dirty (though I probably will regret this thought the next morning)? All I ever wanted was to rest and stop thinking about Percy.

Let him disappear out of my brain Santa.

Not out of my heart though.

Just out of my brain.

* * *

I don't know how long my eyes were open but I felt absolutely miserable.

It was midnight, and the cozy Christmas tree that lit up in my room to calm me down was making me anticipate more for Percy.

I groaned, getting out of bed and decided to throw away the popcorn.

I guess my germaphobic and OCD is acting up right now.

I groaned, stepping out of my room and lighting up the whole apartment lights up. The cozy interior didn't even comfort me at this state. I grabbed the popcorn and threw it in the trash. Then, I rinsed the bowl and placed it inside the pantry. I wiped my hands on a kitchen towel and stared out of the window.

The New York night sparkled beautifully, and I couldn't help but feel tears well up in my eyes. I guess it was too beautiful...right? Nothing personal...right?

I crouched down, crying.

I couldn't help but admit my aching heart. I miss you Percy. I miss being at this particular spot where you would pepper me with kisses and we'd fall asleep right here. Right here on the window ledge. I wiped the foolish tears, but nothing could help my lovesick state.

I love you Percy.

I really do.

So just...come back.

Please.

* * *

I couldn't help it.

Okay, I am a lovesick puppy.

Okay?

I grabbed a Christmas stationary, and wrote:

 _Dear Santa,_

 _I just want one wish in Christmas. It isn't an object. Instead, it is my boyfriend, Percy Jackson. If you do not recognize that name in particular, it is Perseus Jackson. Well...my boyfriend is off in the war and is in the army. No news or letters had ever been sent. We completely lost connection. I don't know what happened, but no mails or any sort was sent. I miss him like crazy. I need him here with me. Santa, I really just want him for Christmas. I want him to be by my side. And if he is here, I want to restrict him from the army. And if he is dead...since no news had ever came out...let his ghost appear here. Please. Santa, it is cruel that I am foolishly coping over him. I need time of happiness. I am slowly becoming depressed. I don't want this to happen. I had lost 67 pounds the past year. Work is very stressful because...well...I had met many co-workers who depend on me. And Percy's childhood friend, Rachel Dare, chooses to make my life a living hell. I cannot stand the pain Santa. I know my childish wishes are coming, but if you could let Percy Jackson (or Perseus Jackson) here, I would love it. I love him deeply, and I just...am I in the naughty list? If I am, does that mean I don't deserve it? I just want him here...gosh, I plead you Santa! Please let him appear! For me Santa. This is Annabeth Chase, Percy's girlfriend. Just let him freakn' appear! I am impatient; I waited for a year, and absolutely no news had ever been sent. The army is so cruel to me. Or did he somehow write the wrong address? I am coping again in frustration. So Santa...please. I love him...my heart depends so much on him. I miss so much moments. I miss him...I miss him..._

 _I miss him._

 _So please let him appear before me._

 _Love,_

 _Annabeth Chase (Wise Girl)_

* * *

 _Dingaling!_

I groaned. Shut up alarm.

But instead, I groggily sat up. But when I stared at the window, the sky was dark blue.

Huh.

I slowly sat up, knowing that definite sound.

Is there a criminal?

A robber?

Well whoever you are, you came into the wrong destination.

I slowly walked out of the door, feeling panic rise against my chest. Let's just say I wasn't wearing the most compatible outfit. I was wearing Percy's loose grey t-shirt with a peppermint themed pajama pants. I groaned, knowing that if someone ever harmed Percy's shirt, I will shred them to pieces.

I still knew that a criminal or robber is first priority.

I opened the door slowly, and heard a creak on the floor.

Okay, someone is definitely here.

Clenching my hands into fists, I witnessed my knuckles turn an unhealthy white. I slowly walked down the hallway until I faced a black shilloute in the back.

"You. Back. Off," I yelled, but the figure didn't move. "I see you! Stand still or else," okay, I had to use this tactic. I rummaged through the vase and pointed my gun (don't worry...you'll see when it explodes...it's bubbles...ahem...) towards the figure. "Freeze or else you will instead find a bullet stuck in your thick skull."

"Still using that tactic Annabeth?" the husky voice asked in an amused tone. I felt my heart race faster as I clutched the gun. Did this man know me? Wait...is he a stalker? I closed my eyes shut before readying the gun. "You really don't want to only experience the bullet on your skull."

"You are so funny," a hoarse laughter filled the room and I felt instantly mocked.

"Excuse me?!" I yelled. "Who are you to laugh at me?!" I stammered in embarrassment. I already felt my cheeks burn in embarrassment, and inferred that they were blushing.

Wow cheeks.

Way to totally make my feisty demeanor totally match my threatening words.

"W-W-W-W-What did you steal?" I slowly walked closer with my "gun" right up front. He chuckled.

"You don't need to point the gun at me. Besides, you are the most person that would regret shooting me with those bubbles," he laughed.

"How do you know me?" I glared. "Are you a stalker? Or...wait...are you my father? Dad, get out of my face. You are not going to let my life a living hell anymore-"

"Annabeth, lower the gun. Now," the deep, low voice muttered and somehow I dropped it.

Wait...why?

What was this man doing to me?

"Who are you?" I yelled and he chuckled once more.

"Annabeth, you have to close your eyes before I tell you."

"You can harm me by me just closing my eyes," I threatened. "And I swear, if you hurt me I will make sure to search for my boyfriend all the way from his army camp and make sure he kicks your butt all the way to Kansas."

"Oh, my dear Annabeth, your boyfriend doesn't need to do that," he chuckled again.

Gosh, I hated his mocking laughs.

"Drop your items. I dropped my gun, you drop your items."

"But what if I have no items with me?" the voice questioned, and I bit my lip.

"Well...reveal yourself."

"No. You have to come here."

"Excuse me?"

"Come here."

"NO!"

"Come. Here."

"No. I. Won't."

"Then I guess you won't see my identity," the voice sighed. Somehow sadness was tinted with it and I blinked a couple of times. What was this man? I groaned, feeling something pound fast in my chest.

Probably my heart.

Groaning, I mumbled, "If you are...busy...then I have proposition. We will enter together. I will take a step towards the tree, and you walk here to the tree. We will reveal ourselves at this moment and then...you tell me who you are. I won't reveal you out in jail if you reveal yourself. And after that, I will check if you have any money or any thing that you stole from me, and I will kick you afterwards. How does that sound?"

A groan escaped the man's lips.

"I would rather be snuggling with you by now," the husky voice muttered.

"Excuse me?!" I yelled. "I have a boyfriend if you hadn't noticed! And if you are somehow planning to rape me or something, I am not standing a chance. I know Santa will give my boyfriend here."

"What?" the voice had shock laced in his voice. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well...IT IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" I yelled. He chuckled darkly.

"You know...why don't I just show you who I am? But you must promise me one thing," his voice was laced with a dark demenour.

"What?"

"You promise you must not take my hood out. And you promise to close your eyes."

"Fine," I mumbled. "But then you must promise not to hurt me in any sort of way."

"Oh, I won't," his voice sounded reassuring, though I couldn't trust this man. He could hurt me in any way.

What am I thinking? He is bound to hurt me.

But he won't...bite...right?

"Close your eyes," he muttered, and I closed my eyes.

"Come," I mumbled, biting my lip as I heard shuffling foot steps. Though it was so tempting to just open my eyes, I kept a promise.

He might be loyal to me.

I bit my lip until I felt soft hands touch my cheek. Before I could ever slap them away, he said, "Don't move. Don't you dare move or open your eyes."

I gulped, suddenly feeling very scared when I felt the tip of the gun on my head. I felt like screaming.

Annabeth, what have you gotten yourself into?

I seriously don't know.

Shut up Annabeth.

I felt his thumb softly graze against my cheeks. I was so frightened.

Not because of him even touching me.

Or even pointing his gun at my head.

But it was because his touch felt so familiar. So right. I couldn't help but bite my lip when he kept cupping my face with one hand, his thumb softly grazing my skin once more.

"What...what might you be doing? You are basically harming me with a gun. You had lied to me and-"

"I missed you Annabeth."

"Who are you? Why are you doing this to me?" I muttered, trying to stop the sudden tears falling down my face.

"Don't cry love. Please," his voice was so comforting...

So similar like Percy's...

"Go away. I have a boyfriend, I pulled away but I felt the gun press onto my head.

"I told you to stay still. If you don't, I swear you will die," he muttered as I felt every part of me feel scared. What is wrong with this person? What had I gotten myself into?

"Please let me go," I whispered, tears suddenly managing to pool out of my eyes. "Please."

"Don't let me break," his voice was raspy for the first time.

"Who are you even anyway?"

"I would never dare tell you."

"I want to open my eyes," I muttered.

"One peek and your life is over," the voice threatened dangerously.

I bit my lips.

"Now," the voice said. "I am Percy's friend. And...he died. And I came to deliver this because I saw a scrapbook of you and him. I tracked you down and so...calm down Annabeth Chase..." he muttered but I sobbed. I couldn't hold it any longer. Though my eyes were closed, I couldn't help but let sobs escape my mouth. With the man's thumb, he wiped my tears.

"But I love you..." he whispered and I wanted to turn away from disgust. But I couldn't due to his gun pointing at my head.

"Go. Away," I muttered with clenched teeth.

"Don't tell me to go away. Just..." he whispered until I felt his thumbs graze my cheeks again. My heart rate paced faster and I couldn't help but miss Percy. The touch was ever so similar. Was everybody in the army had a magical touch like this? I bit my lip, until I felt his thumbs let my bottom lip go from my teeth. It was silent for a minute until I felt him cup my face. I heard a clang on the floor before my lips were kissed by the man. My eyes immediately opened and something unexpected happened.

Percy?

I pushed him aside and quickly took the hood off. The raven black hair appeared and the same attractive smile and sea-green eyes filled my eyes.

"No way," I mumbled and he smiled.

"Merry Christmas Wise Girl," he smiled and tears immediately toppled in my eyes.

"PERCY?!" I yelled, already running my hands on his soft hair.

"I am sorry Annabeth, for tricking you but..." he cracked the same Percy smile. "I wanted to make this extra dramatic."

"YOU JERK!" I punched him on the chest and his face immediately turned into a frown. But I kept throwing punches at him and started crying hysterically. "YOU JERK! You tricked me...you made me so scared...I was so sad you were "dead" and then...you basically...I hate you so much...you never contacted me and-"

"I am so sorry Annabeth," he kissed my forehead. "It was not safe to send mails. You could but it was risky. I had no time to send an email, nor mail because...if I did...mail could be easily stolen in camp. It is not safe in the army base. Only very important files were left to be sent."

"You jerk!" I screamed, punching his well-built chest. "I loved you so much and now you break my heart like this?" I cried and he pulled me into a hug. I cried harder and he softly patted my back.

"I am so sorry Annabeth. I just...I wanted to see your face before you saw me. I was beyond happy when I saw you. And by the way...I used the bubble gun," Percy's voice suddenly cracked with amusement and I stared at his face.

"You know Percy...don't go to the army camp. Don't. Just...please..." I muttered and he nodded.

"I am demoted off of it. Seems like they gave me a slack for spending a year. Besides...John realized my lovesick behavior towards you."

I smiled softly.

"I missed you incredibly," I whispered, and crashed my lips into his. I ran my fingers over his hair and kissed him passionately. He held my waist and twirled me around as I giggled, peppering him with more kisses. He sighed, kissing me more as our lips were moving faster and faster each minute. I realized we were already in my bedroom, kissing passionately once more. His hands trailed towards my hips as he began to roughly grasp them. I squeaked out and he laughed. He then wrapped his whole arm around me as I kissed him once more. Lifting and twirling me around again, I kissed him once more with all my passion. All my morning energy was beginning but I didn't care.

I loved him so much.

Percy pulled away, our foreheads touching each other comfortingly.

"Annabeth...I really have to say..." his voice was husky and his eyes darkened in such a sexy way I pulled him back into a kiss. But he pulled away and stared at me once more.

"I want to tell you that...I will confess one thing."

"Hmmm?" my voice was almost like a hum.

"I kissed Reyna at camp," he mumbled, staring at the ground. I immediately pushed him away from me and I glared harshly.

"What?!"

He then laughed.

"No, no, no," he chuckled harder. "I never kissed her. I am just joking."

I stared at suspiciously.

"Fine, I kissed a girl in camp. And it was Reyna."

I glared harshly and was about to punch his chest until he intercepted it by grasping both of my wrists. I struggled to pull away but he laughed.

"Annabeth, she kissed me. I pulled her away and told her I had a girlfriend. A beautiful girlfriend that I wanted as a gift for Christmas."

I froze and he kissed my lips. It was soft, slow, but held so much meaning. I held his cheeks as he kissed me once more.

"You don't like her...right?" I bit my lip and he glared.

"Why would I ever be here if I loved her?" he reasoned and I bit my lip.

"Well-"

"All I ever wanted for Christmas is you," he whispered. "And don't argue with me further. Reyna backed off immediately. Trust me."

"Percy-"

"Annabeth, I don't want to argue. I want to kiss you, hold you, hug you, whisper every loving word in your ear...I want to spend every Christmas like this. Forever."

I froze at that spot.

"What?" I asked. Did he seriously just propose to me? Or am I overreacting?

I am probably overreacting.

"I want to spend every Christmas like this. Forever," he kissed my nose.

"I don't get what you mean," I bit my lip, staring at his sea-green orbs deeply.

"Crap, Annabeth, you know I a horrible with proposals," he groaned and my eyes widened.

"Wait...what?"

"Annabeth...all I ever want for Christmas is you. And I don't know what I could do without a Christmas present," he looked at me deeply in the eyes. "From now on, I won't go off to work. I want to marry you. And I want to start a family. And marry and go on a honeymoon. I want to introduce you to my world."

"Funny thing; I already taken a step in your world."

He smiled, his face full of warmth. I just took a moment to focus on my new, well-built Percy. His sea-green eyes sparkled with joy; his raven black hair was styled nicely (did he get a haircut or something? it was somehow messily neat.), and his leather black hoodie made him look extra attractive. I held his cheek as he pulled me closer.

"I love you."

"Don't even talk," I whispered before pulling him into a kiss.

The whole dawn was just kissing him for who knows what time?

* * *

"Annabeth?" I heard Percy's soft voice ask.

"What?" I mumbled, the feeling of tiredness wave over me.

"Did you seriously write to Santa?"

I immediately sat up from my dead only watch Percy next to the Christmas tree, holding the envelop I had hung on the Christmas tree.

Shoot.

"Um...that note..." I blushed and he laughed.

"It was so cute. Let me rephrase: Dear Santa-"

"SHUT UP!" I groaned and he chuckled.

"Fine, I won't. Want to snuggle?" he placed the note back carefully on the tree and walked towards me.

"Yeah," I blushed and he crawled under the bed sheets, getting comfortably. Should I just move towards him or what? I felt a blush creep my skin as I faced Percy.

Okay...I'll start the first move.

I pulled close against his chest, feeling him breathe slowly and comfortingly.

"You're so desperate for a snuggle moment, aren't you Wise Girl?" Percy chuckled and I lightly punched his stomach.

"Oh shut up," I grumbled, raising an eye brow at him as he laughed.

"I am so glad I can see you like this. However, you are so thin!" he complained. "While I was eating my heart out for training, you basically drained all the healthiness out of you! Look at your wrist," he picked my wrist up and showed it right in front of me. "What is this? My bracelet is so lose on you...even if it is adjusted to the smallest," he mumbled. "It feels so different snuggling with you now."

"Oh trust me Seaweed Brain," I retorted. "You are very different also. You are all built up, and I think you gained a few pounds-"

"Which I call proud muscles," he winked and I laughed.

"Shut up Seaweed Brain," I playfully taunted and he kissed my forehead.

"I love you so much Annabeth," he whispered in my ear and I shivered.

"You are such a crazy idiot," I mumbled.

"All about the crazy," he winked, and memories seeped towards me.

The day where I got drunk and told him how crazy he was to make me feel a certain way...

Of...

Love I guess...

I blushed, and he kissed my lips.

"Want to get up and start something effective for Christmas?" his eyes lit up and I suddenly felt energized.

"Of course!" I jumped out of bed and so did he. We ran out the door and immediately started our first morning Christmas routine.

Staring at the sunset on the window sill.

He sat down and tapped his lap for me to sit on. I happily joined and together, we looked out at the busy town as the Christmas lights began to glimmer. The honking of the cars and so much shoppers filled the heart of the city. I grinned, feeling small amounts of cold air go through the closed window. Such an old apartment...though I loved this place so much.

"Percy, you seriously want me to step in your world?" the sudden remembrance of his proposal popped right out of my head.

"Mhm," I twisted myself around to face him. I immediately laughed by seeing a red ribbon wrapped around his head.

"Merry Christmas Annabeth!" he winked and I playfully slapped his shoulder.

"This is so old style cheesy!" I giggled and he kissed my cheeks.

"Well according to your Christmas letter to Santa, I can prove otherwise," he winked and I felt like burying my head from embarrassment.

"Shut up," I mumbled while biting my lip.

"Hey Annabeth; no need to be ashamed. Besides...you know you love me," he winked again and I groaned. "Well what, is that another attitude I am seeing?"

A smirk was plastered on his lips.

"Just come here!" I wrapped my arms around his neck before we shared another Christmas.

And the funny thing was...

As much as I was embarrassed about the Christmas Santa letter and gagged from his corny "present"...

I couldn't help but feel something sweet deep inside of me.

More than gingerbread cookies,

Or even candy canes...

But it was something sweet deep inside of me of seeing someone greater.

So Santa, thank you.

Thank you for giving me my Christmas present in the most unexpected way.

 **I know, I know, it is a bit corny but sometimes something cute like this can be written. I had to admit that I am a bit proud of this one-shot only because...well...it is kind of adorable if you look at it. :) I just felt like a cute/corny one shot could warm someone's heart in an unexpected way. I do hope you liked this story. Favorite, follow, and review this story! If you guys want a two-shot on this, go on and review if you would like a two-shot! Thank you so much for your endless support! Seriously; I cannot shake the fact that all of you people even clicked onto this story! Thank you so much, and I do wish you the merriest Christmas Eve. Or for others, Hannikuh etc.**

 **And before I do, I want to tell you that I would like to open up some stories of mine. I have a winter spree basically! And this is the second out of the three day one-shot spree that I had written. I really do hope you can take time check out my next story which is going to be uploaded tomorrow! I seriously cannot wait, and I am so excited to present this to you! I do hope you guys like my winter spree one-shots, and if you hadn't checked out Under the Mistletoe, go check that out! If you are a reader who not ONLY likes one-shots but also is interested in stories that are chapters and stuff, I have a story called It's Her, Why Her?. Go check that out!**

 **Gosh, I sound like an advertiser but really, I just want to present my stories that I had taken time of incase you don't know them. Anyway, thank you so much for the support! I do not know what to say now; thank you so much! :) You guys are the best; stay tuned for the last one-shot of the three day Christmas writing spree! And don't forget to review below and tell me what you think! :)**


End file.
